Déesse? C'est qui celle là?
by Selka93
Summary: Un délire en drabble de ma part. Et si Dumbledore permettait aux objets moldus de fonctionner à Poudlard? Et quel objet est le plus répandu chez les jeunes et rend le plus accro? enfin je pense EN HIATUS
1. Introduction

Drago Malfoy était énervé

Drago Malfoy était énervé. Le vieux fou avait encore fait fort pour faire de sa vie un enfer : il avait modifié la magie de Poudlard pour que les objets moldus marchant à « l'élektreciti » fonctionnent. Bon d'accord, il avait vaincu Voldemort et c'était sympa de sa part, mais quand même ! Surtout que Potter et ses amis en étaient tellement content qu'ils ne réagissaient même plus à ses provocations. Non, ils se contentaient d'attendre une certaine « Déesse ». Quel prénom ridicule.

Un matin, tôt, alors que Drago se promenait dans le Grand Parc, il vit une tache blanche grandir dans le ciel. La chouette de Potter. Edvige ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne savait pas tout. Il se fichait du dossier médical ou des orientations sexuelles.

Bon, la chouette portait un paquet assez gros. Il la stupéfixa, récupéra le paquet et retourna dans le château. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ferma les rideaux et mit un sort de Silence dessus, camarades de chambre oblige.

Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte. Au milieu, entourée de petits rectangles en plastique colorés, était posé un grand rectangle de plastique noir. Drago le prit précautionneusement. Il était assez lourd, et il y avait quelque chose de gravé sur le côté.

« Nin… Ten… Do… D… S… C'est quoi ça ? »


	2. Blaise!

Drago regardait avec curiosité l'objet qu'il tenait en main

Drago regardait avec curiosité l'objet qu'il tenait en main. Cette… Nintendo DS pouvait s'ouvrir en deux et à l'intérieur il y avait des… choses transparentes.

Drago ouvrit brusquement les rideaux de son lit, se leva et de dirigea vers le lit d'en face. Il en ouvrit aussi brusquement les rideaux.

« Blaise ! J'ai un truc à te demander.

Aaaaah

Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

ELLE, elle t'emmerde Malfoy.

Ta gueule sale…

Je crois qu'on a compris l'essentiel Drago. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Oui. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Je vais aller petit déjeuner. A tout à l'heure. »

Drago s'en fut. Il alla dans la Grande Salle et s'assit dos à la table des Gryffondors, encore trop choqué pour penser à manger. Blaise le rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Drago, je…

Je ne veux pas en parler. Tu fais ce que tu veux Blaise mais on n'en parlera pas.

D'accord. De quoi voulais-tu me parle ?

Eh bien ce matin je suis allé me promener dans le Parc. Je marchais tranquillement quand soudain un colis est tombé devant moi. Il faisait nuit donc je n'ai vu personne. Je l'ai ramené dans la chambre et je l'ai ouvert pour essayer de trouver son propriétaire. Mais c'est un objet moldu et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Parce que je fais Etude de Moldus ou parce que je couche avec…

Blaise ! »


	3. Lequel choisir?

Les Serpentards de septième année ne commençant pas avant plusieurs heures, Drago entraîna Blaise dans un coin du château

Les Serpentards de septième année ne commençant pas avant plusieurs heures, Drago entraîna Blaise dans un coin du château. Puis il sortit presque craintivement (un Malfoy n'a peur de rien, mais on ne sait jamais avec les objets moldus…) et le tendit à Blaise.

« OK Drago. Tu as volé une Nintendo DS.

-Je ne l'ai pas volé. Elle est tombée devant moi.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Même aux portes de la mort un hibou ne lâcherait pas le colis qui lui a été confié. Et on n'offre pas un cadeau en le déposant dans le Parc.

-Bon. C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est une console de jeux vidéos. De la dernière génération. Les moldus l'utilisent pour se divertir. Tu la charges en électricité, tu mets une cartouche de jeu et tu joues.

-A quoi ?

-A à peu près ce que tu veux. Il existe une multitude de jeux sur des thèmes très différents. Est-ce que dans le colis il y avait des petits rectangles en plastique ?

-Oui. Je les ai laissé dans la chambre.

-Allons y jeter un coup d'œil. On en profitera pour faire recharger les batteries.

-Hein ?

-Elle fonctionne à l'électricité. Sans, elle s'éteint. Bien sûr il y a une batterie mais elle n'est pas éternelle.

-Mouais. Technologie moldue. Allons-y. »

…

Dans leur dortoir :

« Calcul du QI, Nintendogs, les Sims 2, Pokémon Perle, Pokémon les explorateurs du temps, Zelda et j'en passe. Que des classiques mais en nombres. Tu veux essayer ?

-Oui. Pourquoi pas.

-OK. Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant c'est décider quel jeux choisir en premier. »

A vous de décider aussi. J'attends vos propositions. De toute façon je ferai au moins un chapitre sur chaque jeux cité. Si vous avez d'autres idées envoyez-les moi avec le nom et une description rapide du jeu. Je les attends avec impatience.


	4. Jeu numéro 1

Pardon pour le retard mais ma vie était devenue telle que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire. Ca va mieux maintenant et me revoilà. Je vais réécrire beaucoup plus régulièrement. Enfin, normalement... Voilà donc la suite avec un Drago toujours aussi ignorant des technologies moldues, un Blaise sortant avec … A vous de le découvrir, vos propositions étant les bienvenues, et aussi un Harr un peu perdu.

Jeu numéro 1: Programme d'entraînement cérébral du professeur Kawashima.

Drago laissa Blaise lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine: les différents boutons, le stylet, le bouton de marche et le son. Puis il lui tendit un jeu.

« Tient. C'est un jeu qui vérifie l'âge de ton cerveau.

Quoi? Comment?

Avec des exercices de rapidité, de réflexion... Les exercices sont écrits et oraux.

D'accord... Allons-y...

N'aie pas peur Drago. Je te jure, ça ne va pas te sauter à la figure.

Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur, et surtout pas des objets moldus.

Et un Drago Malfoy?

Non! »

Et Drago alluma la Nintendo DS.

Elle n'explosa pas, se contentant de faire un petit bruit. Drago rouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua que les « zécrans » étaient illuminés. Une phrase clignotait sur l'écran du bas : « Touchez l'écran pour continuer ». Drago prit délicatement le stylet et toucha l 'écran comme demandé.

…

Toujours pas d'explosion.

« Appuie sur Test et on pourra voir l'état de ton cerveau.

Parfait, comme tout le reste de ma personne.

Appuie. »

Après une explication sur les boutons et le fonctionnement des tests que Drago lu et écouta très attentivement (on ne sait jamais, si une mauvaise explication LA faisait exploser). Puis, le test commença.

« Combien fait 49 divisé par 7.

Stylet prêt, Drago écrivit un très beau 7 sur l'écran tactile.

Faux, la réponse n'est pas 1.

Je n'ai pas écrit 1, stupide machine, j'ai écrit 7, et je vais le réécrire regarde, voilà, 7.

Faux.

7.

Faux. Question suivante. Combien fait 25-8?

Cette fois-ci, Drago écrivit un magnifique 13.

Faux, la réponse n'est pas 73. »

De rage, Drago lança la DS à travers sa chambre. Heureusement, Blaise la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Fait attention Drago! Ca ne peut pas être réparé avec un simple _Réparo_ ces choses là.

C'est nul. Je vais me débarasser de tout ça et je ne t'écouterai plus jamais.

Ce jeu est simplement mal calibré. Essaye-en un autre, juste un autre. Comme ça tu pourras comprendre puis humilier Potter.

Non. Plus tard. Et je ne veux plus rien de ce genre.

Promis. »

« Eh, Harry, Hedwige a été retrouvée.

Ouf. Elle était où?

Stupéfixiée près du lac.

Qui a bien pu faire une telle chose Ron?

Quelqu'un qui en avait après son colis et son contenu... Donc tous les fans de jeux vidéos de Poudlard.

Soit la plupart des élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor... Mais bon, au moins pour une fois, c'est impossible que ça soit un Serpentard qui ait fait le coup. »

Voilà. J'attends vos propositions de jeu. Personnelement je pense à _Pokémon: les explorateurs du Temps_, mais je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. Sinon pour ce qui arrive à Drago avec le jeu ça m'est arrivé alors que je l'essayais dans une boutique de jeux vidéos. J'ai compris pourquoi les DS étaient aussi bien fixées au présentoir: c'est pour que les gens énervés ne les jettent pas n'importe où. Bonne journée.


	5. Jeu numéro 2

Après l'échec du premier jeu, Drago ne voulut plus entendre parler de la DS pendant une semaine.

Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors cherchaient tous désespérément qui avait pu voler la Nintendo DS d'Harry Potter. Harry avait fait une annonce au début de la semaine comme quoi si la console lui était retournée dans la semaine aucune question ne serait posée et il n'y aurait aucune représaille. Le Gryffondor avait l'air sincère mais Drago avait douté de ses paroles en voyant les airs de Weasley et compagnie (ceux qui partagent la chambre d'Harry). Eux, ne laisseraient pas le vol impuni. Plus tard dans la semaine, il avait entendu dire que Weasley et compagnie effrayaient la plupart des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles pour fouiller leurs sacs en se servant du statut de préfet de Weasley (eh oui, que voulez-vous, le manque de DS peut vous conduire aux dernières extrémités). Drago avait trouvé un autre avantage à son « emprunt » : s'il continuait comme ça Weasley serait vite renvoyé du poste de préfet et un idiot encore plus idiot serait mit à sa place.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur au début du week-end que Drago permit à Blaise de tenter de lui faire essayer un autre jeu.

« Tu veux quel genre de jeu ?

- Un qui soit à ma hauteur.

- Non, sérieux Drago. Sinon je te donne Barbie princesse de Fayritopia.

- Je ne connais pas cette Barbie. Mais si elle est forte aucun problème.

- Pas exactement… Bon je vais te prêter Fire Emblem. C'est un jeu de combat mais c'est en tour par tour donc il ne sera pas question de tes reflexes et en plus ils expliquent toutes les actions au fur et à mesure. Pour un débutant c'est l'idéal.

- Si tu le dis. Passe-moi le truc. »

Drago prit le jeu que lui tendait Blaise et, très fier de lui, le mit dans la console puis l'alluma.

« Tu vois. Du premier coup. Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aide. Il sait tout faire.

- Si tu le dis… »

Les prédictions de Blaise s'avérèrent exactes et Drago avança dans le jeu assez vite, appréciant secrètement les instructions qui lui étaient données. Il n'hésita pas à sacrifier le plus faible de ses personnages pour sauvegarder son prince (cf le jeu, dans les premiers chapitres), et comprit le triangle des armes et des magies (cf encore le jeu).

« Blaise…

- Moui Drago chéri ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu la vois toujours ?

- … Oui.

- D'accord, je … Ah mais zut ! Il est où ce con de clerc ?

- Hein ?

- Je dois commencer un nouveau combat et je cherche le clerc qui nous accompagnait, tu sais le mec hyper faible qui peut soigner les autres de loin.

- Fait voir.

Drago lui tendit la console et regarda avec un intérêt non feint Blaise faire des manipulations sur le menu.

- Drago, je ne le trouve pas.

- Tu vois. Tu m'avais dit que les personnages KO pouvaient toujours être utilisés.

- Attends… Tu as laissé mourir ton clerc ?

- Il était tellement faible et je devais occuper un ennemi pendant un tour. Mais là le combat risque d'être difficile et j'en ai besoin.

- Drago, je t'ai dit que dans 99 jeux sur 100 les personnages pouvaient revivre.

- Et ?

- Celui-ci est l'exception à la règle. Une fois morts tes personnages ne reviennent pas.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai besoin de mon clerc.

- Désolé. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Et je fais quoi alors ?

- Tu dois recommencer le jeu et faire attention à ton clerc, je ne vois que ça.

- Mais ça fait quatre heures que je suis dessus ! Et je dois tout recommencer ?

- Je ne vois que ça comme solution. Désolé Dray.

- Ne m'appelle pas Dray. Je vais devoir rester éveiller pratiquement toute la nuit.

- Ou reprendre demain.

- Non. Sinon je vais oublier les trucs et les persos ayant de bonnes armes à voler.

- Dray… Tu devrais faire attention. Tu commences à parler comme les accros aux jeux vidéos.

- Un Malfoy n'est « accro » à rien et surtout pas à des objets moldus.

- Comme tu veux. Essaye juste de ne pas t'endormir trop tard. Je te rappelle que le petit-déjeuner de demain est obligatoire. Dumbi va parler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter eut la surprise de voir arriver son rival de toujours, le très Serpentard Drago Malfoy, en retard et débraillé au petit-déjeuner. Après une entrée remarquée il alla directement voir son meilleur ami, le dénommé Blaise Zabini, pour l'engeuler à propos d'une certaine Claire qui n'arrêtait pas de mourir alors qu'il en avait besoin.

Entre l'attaque de chouette, son meilleur ami qui effrayait toute l'école et son ennemi qui commençait à parler par codes, Harry se dit qu'avoir tué Voldemort ne servait à rien vu que son monde était en train de devenir fou.


End file.
